Rain
by Pink Daydream
Summary: Oneshot. Ella, corriendo sin rumbo, encontrará en su quietud el bálsamo para sus heridas.


N/A: Ésta es la primera historia romántica que escribí, y que demuestra que las clases de filosofía sirven para algo: para inventarnos fics mientras el pesao habla solo.

**Rain.**

La joven corría por las desiertas y lluviosas calles de Konoha Gakure. Con desespero, sin rumbo. Sólo quería olvidar aquella cruel realidad, aquella imagen que había logrado desestabilizarla. Olvidar que había visto que Shikamaru Nara se besaba con Ino Yamanaka.

Y no era ninguna confusión ni nada por el estilo; era exactamente lo que parecía. Sus ojos verde-azulados se llenaron de lágrimas al ver lo que era cierto: su novio la había estado engañando. Qué importaba si habían sido dos meses, tres semanas o incluso si aquel beso que ella había visto era el primero. El caso era que la había engañado. Nunca había creído que Shikamaru sería capaz de hacer algo así; creía que, a pesar de estar lejos el uno del otro, él la esperaría. Ahora sabía que se equivocaba.

Resbaló con el suelo mojado, y estuvo a punto de caer. Se detuvo, respirando entrecortadamente. De repente, fue consciente de lo mucho que llovía, de que estaba completamente empapada. Frunció el ceño, algo irritada. ¿Por qué parecía como si el tiempo fuese con su estado de ánimo?

"Qué deprimente", pensó, con algo de ironía.

En un gesto irreflexivo, deshizo el extraño peinado que siempre llevaba. Sus mojados cabellos dorados cayeron por su espalda, dándole un aspecto mucho más maduro.

Continuó avanzando; sin embargo, esta vez caminaba despacio. Aún así, lágrimas fluían de sus ojos y trataba de contener los sollozos. Ella era fuerte, no debía dejarse debilitar de aquella manera…

Oyó un fuerte golpe. Se sobresaltó y miró a su alrededor, algo confusa. Corriendo, caminando, había llegado a uno de los campos de entrenamiento. Y, curiosamente, había alguien que no cesó su entrenamiento, a pesar de la lluvia que caía sobre la villa. Sus agudos ojos reconocieron la silueta de Neji Hyuuga.

Se acercó un poco más. Había algo de fascinante en el entrenamiento de aquel chico; calmado, pero implacable. Aún así, sentía que algo la tranquilizaba por dentro.

Él la sintió y se volteó para mirarla. A ella no le extrañó; por muy sigiloso que fuese uno, el Byakugan lo detectaría de cualquier manera.

—Hola, Temari-san –dijo la voz profunda del Hyuuga-. Es un placer volver a verla.

—Lo mismo digo. Siento haber interrumpido tu entrenamiento; en cuanto me he dado cuenta, estaba aquí –se explicó.

—No importa. Iba a dejarlo, de todos modos.

La miró con aquellos ojos suyos, que parecían verlo todo.

—No estás bien.

La chica titubeó un poco, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza; para qué decir que estaba bien, si era evidente que no lo estaba.

—No. Shikamaru… -aquel nombre se le atragantó; cómo dolía decirlo.

Sin embargo, Neji supo lo que quería decir.

—Lo sé. Todos lo saben –aclaró a la interrogante mirada de ella-. Hinata-sama me habó de ello. Todos dudaban en si contártelo; sin embargo decidieron que no era asunto suyo.

—Quizás…ha sido mejor que lo haya sabido así. Si me lo hubiesen contado, no les habría creído. Ahora me he desilusionado con él –reflexionó.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes. Poco a poco, dejaba de llover y el cielo se iba despejando.

—Ese Nara es estúpido –opinó el Hyuuga.

Temari sonrió débilmente.

—O muy listo. Jugando a dos bandas… Eso es ser egoísta –dijo.

—Exacto.

De nuevo, un silencio. Pero no un silencio incómodo, en el que no supieran qué decirse. Simplemente era un silencio, en el que ambos ponían en orden sus pensamientos.

La rubia se sentía un poco más calmada. Le dolía el proceder del Nara, desde luego, y seguro que le costaría lo suyo superarlo: Pero el chico de ojos blancos le había contagiado algo de su tranquilidad.

Lo que iba a pasar tarde o temprano, había ocurrido ya. Era mejor así, que una relación envenenada, que una lenta y progresiva descomposición. Si no la quería, él que se lo perdía. Algún día sabría lo que había perdido, y se arrepentiría.

—Ha dejado de llover –señaló Neji.

Temari alzó la vista hacia el cielo, ahora de un azul pálido mucho más tranquilizante.

—Es verdad…

Ambos se sonrieron.

La última gota de lluvia cayó entre ellos.

N/A: Hm… ¿esto es algo así como NejiTema? Bueno, me gusta esta pareja (aunque es algo rara). Y no es que no me guste Shikamaru (más bien al contrario), y tampoco es que no me guste el ShikaTema (también viene a ser lo contrario). Simplemente, se me ocurrió así. ¡Dejadme un review!


End file.
